Beneath Us Lie The Sleepers
by Insane Vampiress
Summary: Buffy can feel him there, feel his pain. CHAPTER TWO IS FINALLY UP! SpikeBuffy.
1. Feeling His Pain

Title: Beneath Us Lie The Sleepers   
Author: InsaneVampiress  
Spoilers: Up to "Never Leave Me"  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike  
Feedback: Yes, please review.  
Distribution: If you actually like it, just e-mail me to tell me where it's going.  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, etc. own the show and characters.  
Summary: It's not like "Bring On The Night."  
Author's Note: I was grounded from the computer, that's why this wasn't up before "Bring On The Night." Then, it takes a while to type this up, that's the other reason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
~Feeling His Pain~  
  
They had been researching the First on the internet and in all of the books they had for hours and had found nothing. All they had was what they remembered from a few years ago. Which was:  
  
'The harbingers of death are the high priests of the First. Nothing shall grow above or beneath them.  
The First is the creator of evil. It is the original.'  
  
Suddenly, Buffy's breathing became ragged and she was panting. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she looked at her friends before speaking, "He's in so much pain. It... it won't stop." She paused for a second and they stared at her, shocked and terrified. "I feel it... I feel him, oh god... it's unbearable."  
  
Everyone watched as she clutched at her chest and cried. She seemed to be in pain, a great deal of it from the way she was acting.  
  
"Spike? How do you know that, Buffy? Are you okay?" Willow asked with genuine concern for one of her best friends.  
  
The Slayer's nails were biting into her skin as she clutched her chest with some of her strength. The skin broke and blood seeped through her shirt. The fabric was tearing under the force of her nails digging in, like she was trying to reach in and rip her still-beating heart from her tired body. Buffy was murmuring under her breath, "God, this is all my fault. It's my fault, not his."  
  
When her head looked up, her eyes were blank, emotionless, and dead.  
  
Dawn looked at her sister worriedly, "Buffy?"  
  
Willow walked over and pried her friend's hand away from her chest to stop her from accidentally, or purposely, hurting herself further. When she spoke, her voice was that of someone trying to remain calm. "Dawn, get her other arm so we can move her. It'll be easier with both of us here."  
  
Xander and Anya left the room to retrieve bandages and Dawn helped Willow move her sister to the couch and laid her down.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note 2: Sorry the chapter is so short, I really do try to write longer ones. I have chapter two written down already, I just need to type it. If I get good reviews, or any at all, I'll probably get it up at least by tomorrow. So, remember to review if you read this. Also read and review my other stories, which I will try my best to update soon. 


	2. Not Yours

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.

Author's Note: I know it's been over a year, but hey, I'm evil. If I get reviews, I will probably update sooner. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating for that long! I know the former readers/reviewers of this have given up, but:

Review Replies:

**chrissy** - I'm sorry from the bottom of my black heart that I didn't update sooner, here it is though.

**Lemmiwinks** - Thank you so much, and I _love_ your name! _South Park_ rules! _"Lemmiwinks the gerbil king..._"

**Spuffygirl** - Though I'm positive that was a review out of pity, thanks.

**mmmspike** - I am honored to be reviewed by you. Thank you so much and, it's finally here!

**aeryn** - I assume you liked it 'cause of the Spuff.

**cate** - So sorry to keep you waiting, especially after such a nice review!

**Rogue4** - Yay, I _finally_ typed the next chapter!

- - - - -

Chapter Two

Not Yours

_Buffy didn't know how she'd gotten there, but even in the dark she knew it was the basement of Sunnydale High School. Her voice was lost for the moment as her senses overwhelmed her. A great amount of evil emanated from the Hellmouth so nearby it was scary. Over that sense though, she could still feel him here._

_Then, she saw it. A disgusting vampire like creature was there, a Turok-han. 'Is that what a true vampire would look like? I never thought it could be quite that ugly.'_

'_Well, it is, luv.' Another voice was in her mind now._

_Buffy looked away from the Turok-han, her gaze shifted upwards to see her former lover. He seemed so drained, probably was, blood still dripped from the carvings in his chest. His usually bright eyes were barely open, but she knew it wasn't his fault._

"_Spike," she finally said aloud._

_The ensouled vampire's eyes opened slightly, and he spoke again, seemingly in her thoughts, 'Quiet, pet, they'll hear you.' _

_The voice soothed her and she tried speaking to him the way he spoke to her, into his mind instead of with her voice, 'What's going on? What did they do to you?'_

'_Nothing I didn't deserve, but the world doesn't deserve that running free. It's just a minion of the First, it has no human-like feelings.'_

'_Makes ya really appreciate the hybrids,' she thought idly._

'_Oh, it's nastier, too, goldilocks. Would probably rip you to shreds, given the chance. Hell, it'd rip everyone to bloody scraps, including other demons.'_

'_Can it be staked?'_

'_Maybe, haven't really had a chance to try that – the being tied up and bled here and all.'_

'_It would've been too dangerous in the first place, so stop the sarcasm.' She tried not to sound angry._

'_So? You shouldn't care about me, Slayer. I'm a vampire, it's your job to get rid of me, especially after I tried to-'_

_She cut him off, 'I already forgave you for that, a long time ago. I sent you so many different signals, I probably deserved it. I don't think – I mean, it's not your fault.' Buffy's sounded strong, but her eyes were tearing._

- - -

"What should we do?" Dawn asked, her sister had shown no improvement.

Willow looked at her, worry obvious in her eyes. She tried to smile, "She's strong, Dawnie. She'll be okay, just like always."

"Yeah," Xander agreed, convincing himself as well, "The Buffster's gonna be just fine."

Anya was agitated, "We can all clearly see that she's far too pale and looks much like a corpse, why won't you just tell her the truth?" She looked Dawn straight in the face, "I think your sister's going to die. Again."

The Key turned and ran away from them, she didn't want to think about that. It had been hard on her to have Buffy dead for one summer, but at least now she had someone to turn to. It meant nothing that that someone was not a potential, wasn't supposed to be in the house – but was.

Kit held her, she knew that was what her friend needed most now. The potentials paid them no mind and let the two be , everyone needs somebody there for them when something bad happens. After all, the other girls were more worried that if their leader died, one of them might be Chosen.

Dawn wanted to cry, nothing was stopping her. No, she had to be strong. "I wished that this would happen all the time when I was just a kid. Everyone always paid so much attention to her, ignoring me...I said I hated her and that I wished she would die."

"It's okay, siblings usually think like that," Kit told her, arm around the other girl's shoulder reassuringly, "It's not your fault."

"I _wished_, though! That's the worst part, I _wished_ she would die...."

"Shhh...just forget about it, everything's going to be okay."

Dawn looked up at her from a huddled position partially on her friend's lap, "I'm kinda tired." She yawned, and received a smile.

"Sleep a little, then." The Key did as the other girl said, hugging her waist in an almost protective manner. "It's not your fault, it's-"

-To Be Continued...-

Author's Note 2: Hmmm...is Kit evil? Was she about to say that it was her (Kit's) fault? I don't know, your reviews may help me decide. Oh, and I _do_ know the First is non-corporeal, but if she is, she could be a minion. I'm sorry this was short, but I found a slight cliffhanger to leave you on. Please review, I promise the next chapter will be up within the week if you do! Review for the sake of whatever you believe in!


End file.
